Ancient Beings
by Lioness Deity
Summary: Sora encounters a demon and ends up possessed. He uses Sora's Cheeky Demeanor as a disguise over his plans to become a deity. Sora, Roxas, Ven, Vanitas and Xion help Sora to escape the creature's clutches. but will they be able to do it in time. more importantly, will Riku and Kairi be able to find out it's not truly Sora? T for gore and killings.


**_CHP 1: Encounter_**

 **A/N: Reviewed and looked over by my good bro Wendy (She's my Demyx. I'm her 3** **rd** **Sa** **ï** **x) Apologies for yammering. Let's get this story started!**

 **Credit goes to _MysticalAngels_ for inspiration. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. **

**Words in Italics mean the setting is within Sora's Mind.**

 **Please keep in mind this was first written back in 2015. I first found her/his art in late 2014. I'm probably gonna be chewed out for this by him or her.**

 **Started: 2/22**

 **Finished: 5/14 (Freaking, FINALLY!)**

 **Sora's POV**

Feeling a warm, hard ground beneath me, I try to pry my eyes open. The setting was like nothing I've seen before.

My limbs and muscles ache as I try to get up and I begin to wonder how long I've been out and here. Around me, there was fire, as if a village was burning down. The place looked deserted and empty. No sound except the snapping and crackling of the flames around me.

"Good, you're alive. I wasn't for sure you were," Causes me to jump and turn towards where the voice radiated.

It wasn't like anything I've seen before or something master Yen Sid has showed me yet, so I refused to take chances and summoned my keyblade. I got into position.

He wore a red tunic with a black belt. His pants were black and he wore dress shoes, too. His eyes had the same color scheme. Without white sclera, those were red.

"Who are you?!" I demand. "That's no way to talk to a Soon-to-be God!"

I was confused. I regained posture and charged at him. He was fast. I take a swing at him and manage to hit him, but he was gone the next second. I turn around a bit.

"Gotcha!" I hear and he crashed into me from behind. I hit him repeatedly with a blizzard spell as he tries to get up after I've steered him into a house. _I need to get out of here!_ , I think and try to run.

 _A way out!_ I say to myself and run my hardest, but my head begins to pound a migraine. "Ah!" I yelp. I hear his voice again. "You will be within my hold and you will enjoy it!"

Unfortunately, fighting back made it even worse. It was long and agonizing but I tried not to give in to him. "Shut up! I'm not giving into darkness. Not now, not ever!" I scream back. I hold my head and collapse.

 _Everything happens all too fast and my head is restoring the tranquil feeling it had before. I get up; unknowingly I had been lying down. I look around and it looked like I was in a room. There was a bed, a TV set with a gaming console, a bookshelf of manga, a door with a lock, and a desk. There four other people in here, only one I recognized. "Roxas," I say. "I thought you and I became whole together!"_

 _He looked somewhat confused. "We did," He says nodding. "Who are these?" I ask, gesturing to the rest._

 _"I guess; we haven't exactly come to know each other too well. I'm Ventus. Let's just say I've lived in you for years, now," I scan top to bottom a Roxas look-alike. "I'm Vanitas," Another says. He looked like me. But in armor, his hair was black, and his eyes were yellow._

 _"And I'm Xion," A girl says. She was donning an organization coat. Her hair was also black, but short and her eyes were like mine, blue._

 _"Hey, Vanitas, Xion and Ventus. Can I call you Ven?" I ask. He nods._

 _For the first time, I noticed there was a window. The other four went back to what they were doing. "Uh-oh," I mutter._

 _"That's right!"_

 _I turn around. The rest were already in a battle stance of some sort. Ven takes a go at it and lashes out at the demon. The blonde's attempts were ineffective against the man; he parries a few blows and blasts Ven back with some dark energy._

 _"Don't even try," he says with a wicked grin. I look at the corner where Ven is now bound and gagged by black ropes and duct tape over his mouth._

 _I turn back to him and summon my Keyblade. "Who are you and what are you doing with (or to) my body!?"_

 _"I suppose an Intro would be appropriate. You guys," he starts off, gesturing to all us. "Can call me by Avaritia. Which you might know as-"_

 _"Greed," Vanitas finishes off. "Like how my name means Vanity."_

 _"Very good," He says, applauding._

 _He blasts another bolt of energy at us and half of us duck. Xion goes out first and manages to nail a few bruises on him, it doesn't stay for long for he cast some sort of fire and the next thing she knows is being bound and gagged, like Ventus. She's tossed in the same corner and I jump on him, the quickest I could. I cover his eyes and shout, "Hit him while you got the chance!"_

 _The remaining boys look at each other, shrug, and then begin doing whatever to bring him down, Every so often hitting me. Yeah that wasn't my wisest move. They've gotten almost his entire front covered in burns and bruises._

 _He quickly backs into a wall and crushes me hard enough for me to hear a crack in my ribs. I wheeze and hunch over. I try to summon my Keyblade but he shoots be back onto the wall and he blasts Vanitas and Roxas back into the corner with the other two._

 _"Finally," he mutters._

 _I try to breathe as little as I could to prevent stress on the rib. It felt like it wasn't far from breaking._

 _"Now, What I'm doing or to or with your body, you see, boy," He grabs me by the shirt and tosses me with the rest. I wheeze and try to get up but his shoes stomps my head back to the ground, grinding it between. "I plan on ruling this universe. And I need a few lives to do it."_

 _"Can't you do it without a vessel?" Vanitas questions._

 _"Time and time again, plus, it's fun to watch those loved just scream and beg for mercy."_

 _"Not gonna lie, I'm with you on the begging for mercy thing,"_

 _That phrase got us glaring at the raven-haired boy. "What, I had hobbies outside of this place!" he says. We get back on topic. "You're basically going to kill my friends and rule this universe and yet you're telling us this-" Vanitas cuts me off. "Of course, he is. He doesn't plan on failing or letting us live!"_

 _"Now, now. Let's not jump to conclusions. It's true I'm going to kill you," He turns to me. "And Take your body for the rest of eternity if I can find out how to make it immortal at this age," He turns to the rest. "But, if any one of you are able to stop me before I collect enough lives and souls, I might let you go."_

 _"You're awful Merciful." Vanitas spits._

 _"Ah, ah. That's where a catch comes. If one and ONLY one of you even manage to defeat me, you can take control of this vessel. However, with this likely hood of this not happening, this'll happen if you fail; I'll drag you all into this realm's Hell and watch you suffer before you die. I know this one's definition of suffering." He grinds his foot on my head again._

* * *

Demon's POV

 _Their faces were priceless. "Now I've got you," I grin. I take my foot off him and reach to into his Inventory. Countless spells until I find the stuff I'm confiscating. "Of course, it's intentional I'll make this hard on all of you," I say, once finding anything that healed or sped up recovery. Potions and all. I leave the room and back into the conscious, outside world._

(Now, entering Outside World)

Too much outside passed while in there. The fire closed in and I couldn't find some way out. _How did that boy do that Ice Spell?_ I think. _He had that weapon, so…_

I hold out my hand and concentrate. A light flashed and I feel a leather grip in my grasp. There it was. What did he call it; a Keyblade? I think so.

Now, how did he shoot it that ice? There like a setting bar or… something?

I begin to look around the Weapon, some switch or setting or something adjustable. Nothing seems to come up.

 _"Ha ha!"_

He's mocking me. _Alright, boy, how did you cast that ice in the village?_

 _Let's just begin with that I'm also going to make your life miserable as well. I'll let you figure it out. Easy, this thing is light. You being darkness, let's see how many times and mistakes you make in attempts to work with the keyblade._

 _Smug, little Brat!_ I think back at him.

He laughs. I growl and try to get it done; the fire was close enough to even begin to burn the body's skin. Come on! My eyes water and my breathing turns into intense coughing.

 _Boy, you better tell me how this works or we all roast alive!_ My thoughts scowled at him, like a mother shouting at her son.

 _Better all of us than just us! He says._

This body is weakening. I leap through the fire and run like Heck. The exit of the village was close and I throw myself into the clear. I a few burns hear and there. Nothing looked severe. At least I thought.

 **A/N: Funny Fact, during my Spanish classes in freshman year, I'd always draw the symbol from BBS next to the term 'ven' which means 'they see' or 'they watch' in Spanish. It's also how I memorized the term 'Ventana', which means 'window'. And what goes through a window? Wind! XD You guys know the drill. Review; point out mistakes, all that jazz.**

 ** **I'm probably gonna be chewed out for this by him or her.****


End file.
